A Wild Adventure
by NeoTeen55
Summary: Prince Endymion is transported back in time. And the only way for him to get back home is to help a girl named Princess Serenity back home too. But after their adventures, will he want to? Please R&R!!!
1. Chapter 1

Hi ppl!! This is my first fiction! So be nice! I've always wanted to write one, but never got the time, but I finally had time to started one, and unlike most talented authors out there, I hope that I get to update a new chapter at least once a week. Well...here goes so please R&R!!!!!! Thank You!! ^_^!!  
  
And I don't own sailormoon or any of the characters, unfortunately.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
It was a dark stormy night, and Prince Endymion was working in his secret underground lab. He was building a time machine. When he had finished building the time machine, he wanted to test it out. But what Endymion did not know about his time machine was that it could send a person back in time even if the person was not in the time machine, as long as a DNA sample was inside. And early when Endymion was working on the time machine, he cut his leg on one of the gadgets. That's when some of his blood dropped inside the machine.  
  
Another important fact that Endymion didn't know was that if you placed a book in the machine along with a person or the DNA sample, the book and animal would be sent to the time and place the book was based on. Because Endymion did not know this, he placed a book untitled "Ancient Pyramid of Egypt" into the time machine. Then Endymion turned the machine on, and when he did, he all of a sudden had a blackout.  
  
When he awoke, he founded himself lying on the sand. When he got up, he was amazed at what he saw. He was standing in front of a pyramid. He gasped when he realized he was standing in front of the pyramid that was on the cover of the "Ancient Pyramid of Egypt" book. Endymion became very stiff when he heard a growl coming from behind him. He slowing started to turn around. That when he came face to face with a white tiger with black stripes that looked very upset.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there it is! The first chapter! Sorry it is very short. As I said this is my first fiction, so please work with me!! Hope you liked it! Please review!! I'll love you forever if you do and that encourages me to keep writing!! SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET!!! I hope to add another chapter sometime next week, so keep looking back!! I promise to update weekly!! Flames are welcome, but please just don't be too cruel!! Bye!  
  
~*NeoTeen55*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Whew! Tehe! Hope I'm doing well so far on this story, I'm trying. I actually enjoy the Japanese version although I don't speak Japanese, but I just decided to write this one in Japanese and North American version, which would be were I live! LOL!! Please enjoy! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2~  
  
"Down White Blaze!" said a soft and gentle voice. After a few minutes, the white and black tiger finally let down its guard. It turned around and began to walk to a girl who looked like see was about fourteen or fifteen. The girl was dressed in a white tank top that had red symbols on it, a white knee length skirt that had splits going all the way up the sides which were attached to her waste by think strings that were tied together, above the knee socks that were white, and gloves that ran down from he elbows to fingertips. Her hair was tied up in two braids that reached her mid back which were tied together with a white ribbon. Striped crossed her back with a red lace were two swords. Her skin color was a little bit lighted that an Endymion's, and she had light blond hair.  
  
Endymion stared in misbelieve, not because of where he was but the fact that he was standing in front of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you alright? I hope White Blaze didn't hurt you in anyway. He can get a little protective when it comes to my safety sometimes." She said in a sweet way.  
  
"I.I'm fine. It's okay. He didn't hurt m.me in any w.way." He stuttered.  
  
"That's good. You just seemed so stiff, I thought he might have bit you or something," petting her tiger. "Anyway my name is Princess Serenity, but my friends call me Serena."  
  
"Cute name. My name's Prince Endymion, but you can call me Darien."  
  
"Thanks. You don't like you are from around here."  
  
"Is that bad and how did you know?"  
  
"No it's not a bad thing to me anyway. And I know because the men here don't dress in cloths like the ones you're wearing."  
  
"Oh.by the way where are we and what year is it?"  
  
"I think were in Angels, Egypt and it 1675 B.C."  
  
"W...what? I don't believe this, my project worked but how did I ended up here?" he whispered to himself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Huh.oh, nothing. I'm just thinking to myself about a problem."  
  
"Why don't you tell me? Maybe I can help."  
  
"No, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Then make me understand!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please! Please!! Please!!!"  
  
Endymion was about to say no again, but something about this girl got to him. "Ok.ok, I'll tell you!"  
  
"Hey before you tell me, why don't you follow me to my place. I'm pretty sure you need to rest a little."  
  
"That sounds fine to me. This heat is staring to get to me and your right, I'm too tired tell you standing up?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter two done! I tired to make this chapter long because the first one was very, very short. Please review! Remember your reviews encourage me to continue writing. Flames are ok, but please not to cruel I'm just starting to write. Thanks!!!^_^!!!  
  
~*NeoTeen55*~ 


End file.
